Mistakes
by PrincessPika
Summary: A one night stand with the hot boyfriend of one of her friends doesn't end with a shower and a bye, like Ty Lee would have thought. Oh no, that is just the beginning. Ty Lokka


**Mistakes**

Warnings: Language, lemons, lime

Pairings: Ty Lokka, Sukka.

After a long ass hiatus, I am back! I decided to delete this story and repost it, because it made more sense to me.

There are going to be two prologue chapters. The original, and the other one. This chapter is the newer version and the next one will be the old one redone ^^

So without further ado, I present to you the new Mistakes:

* * *

**Prologue #1: Tamed**

Lips battled in a passionate tango as Sokka climbed on top of Suki, pushing her further onto the white cotton bedding. They lead Kyoshi Warrior let out a small moan, reaching out to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Fuck, Suki." Sokka groaned against her, pressing their lips together again. She groaned again, feeling his organ pressing against her leg. "Tell me if you wanna stop, babe."

"Keep going." she whispered, cheeks red as Sokka removed her shirt, leaving her lying in her chest binding and loose pants.

"Alright." the boy nodded, pulling at her chest bindings to expose her chest. Suki pulled him back to her face, where they kissed for a few minutes.

"L-listen, Sokka, I-ah!- wanna stop. I'm not ready." Suki whispered as Sokka started to remove her pants.

"Okay." he nodded, smiling at his girlfriend. "Take your time. I love you."

"Love you." she echoed, closing her eyes, as she redid her chest bindings. Sokka sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Uh-huh." Suki grunted, as she turned to her side, eyes closing.

Sokka sighed as he got into the shower. His erection had dropped a while ago, but sexual desire ran raw in his veins. _'It's always like this,'_ he thought, sighing as the cold water hit his heated skin, _'Suki says that she wants to go all the way, and then she fucking stops. What a goddamn cock tease!'_

Taking a towel off the rack, he wrapped it around his waist and went back into the room. Suki was asleep, softly snoring. "See you tomorrow, Suki." he said, scribbling her a note, and kissing her cheek.

He got redressed, and walked off in the direction of his house.

It was a year after the War ended, and life was coming back to normal. Cities in the Earth Kingdom were being rebuilt, and after some negotiations with Zuko and Aang, a few Fire Nation colonies still resided in the Earth Kingdom. Simply because the colonists wanted to continue their peaceful lives in the country.

The Fire Nation itself was in ruins. Many people followed and supported Zuko, but a select few didn't. Many of the nobles didn't want to risk their money and status they earned in the war, so they opposed the Fire Lord.

It had taken many efforts to calm them, until one person decided to be the bridge between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

"Oww!" a feminine voice said as he collided head on with a long haired brunette.

"Ow, sorry Ty." he said, helping the girl up.

"No problem Sokka." she smiled, tilting her chin up slightly to meet his eyes. "I see your back in Kyoshi Island. How long are you staying here for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll be back in a month." he said, his eyes involuntarily scanning her body.

After Ty Lee had been initiated into the Kyoshi Warriors, the Fire Nation was livid. One of their strongest warriors, and a member of the Noble family, joined the military for another country?

Zuko and Aang had spoken out on Ty Lee's defense, and Mai had threatened to hurt anyone who attacked her best friend. The Earth King, on the other hand, had welcomed Ty Lee into his country, with open arms.

"This girl can be the link between our countries, your Highness." he had said, and Zuko had agreed, effectively calming the outrage of his public.

"You only visit once a month?" Ty Lee asked, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right. Sokka gulped as his eyes followed her hip.

"Yeah. I still have to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe." he said, smiling at her. "What about you, you don't live here all year, do you?"

"I visit when Suki doesn't overwork us. And when Zuko and Mai can afford to have guests." the girl leaned back against the wall behind her, a friendly smile on her face. "Speaking of which, how's Suki?"

"She's," _a cock tease, a fucking bitch, annoying as hell_, "fine."

"Really? You look a little pissed."

"I'm not fucking pissed, Ty Lee."

"Your aura went from red-purple to red." Ty Lee said.

"And what does that mean in your little aura shit?"

"Your red-purple represents suppression of feelings. The red in your aura means full out anger and lust. Let me guess, Suki was being a cocktease?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell." Ty Lee smirked as she leaned forward, looking up at Sokka. "It doesn't take a genius to see the desire running through you."

"Ty Lee." Sokka said, pushing the brunette up against the wall she had been leaning on. "Don't say things like that to a horny man."

"Why not?" the girl licked her lips, pressing them against Sokka's pulse. "How long have you been holding this desire in? It isn't healthy at all."

"Are you implying that you want to help me take care of my little problem?" Sokka asked, roughly pulling her hair up. Ty Lee put on a devil's smile on her face as she pressed her body against his.

"For the sake of your health." she winked.

Sokka blinked. Right after the war, he had expected Ty Lee to forget about him, and move on. She did do that, he noted when he came to observe practices. Ty Lee would sometimes stumble in, hair messy and makeup slightly smudged, giving an excuse like 'Oh, I was drunk,' or 'Overslept.'

But, there were many times where she would flirt with him. Give him looks, lick her lips seductively, bend over while wearing short shorts or low cut shirts. And there were times when he himself thought of the curvy Fire Nation girl instead of his girlfriend as he pleasured himself.

"You slut." he said, giving her a mock-disgusted look, before he smirked.

"So what if I am?" she asked, her arm winding around his neck, as the other hugged his waist to hers. Sokka looked down on her, blue colliding with grey. And there, in the empty alleyway at 10 at night, they shared the kiss that started everything.

Ty Lee sighed as the bricks dug into her back, but she didn't complain. The two continued kissing, each minute getting more intense and passionate.

"G-get back to your house, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Sokka breathed into her ear a while later, gasping for breath.

"See you." Ty Lee winked, as she made her way to her little house, face red and aura even redder.

* * *

Sokka closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall he had previously pushed Ty Lee against. It was an impulse, this entire thing is an impulse, but, Ty Lee was willing. Ty Lee wouldn't leave him hanging. Ty Lee was hot.

_'Sorry Suki, but a man has his fucking needs.'_ he thought, as he walked in the direction of Ty Lee's house.

Each of the Kyoshi Warriors held high prestige within Kyoshi Island. The warriors that followed the past life of the Avatar were the strongest, the most agile, simply the best of the best. They were treated with perks like their own houses instead of communal living quarters.

But, at the same time, each Warrior held a certain rank. After Suki, Ty Lee was third in command after Akira. Many people were secretly against the idea of an outsider being in such a high place, but when Ty Lee proved herself by saving the village from a group of Fire Nation rebels, she accepted without a word.

Sokka remembered Zuko telling him how hard it was for Ty Lee. she was disowned shortly after she ran away from the circus, so she had no family in the Fire Nation. She could live in the palace, but the girl refused to bother the Fire Lord and Lady more then she could help. Even alot of the Nobles looked down on the girl.

The Water Tribe boy stopped in front of the house, and knocked on the door. Thinking back on it, Sokka realized he could have easily backed out, or not gone as far as they did, but standing there, blinded by lust and hormones, all he could think of was fucking the younger girl senseless.

* * *

"I see you didn't pussy out." Ty Lee said as she led Sokka in. Her house was simple. Two floors, two bedrooms, a living room, a shower room, bathroom, and a kitchen.

"You thought I would?" Sokka asked, sitting on the couch.

"The thought crossed my mind." she said, joining him on the couch, with two glasses of wine.

"Ah, clearly your aura reading skills are a bit lacking." he said, taking a glass of wine. "Wine?"

"You seemed nervous and indecisive. I thought you were gonna be a tease and leave me hanging." Ty Lee said. "Fire Nation red wine, it's an aphrodisiac." she smirked, and pulled him on top of her, leaning her lips an inch from his.

"I wouldn't." He promised, looking into her grey eyes, "Now, tell me if you wanna stop." he said, sliding a hand up her shirt.

"Oh, fuck no." Ty Lee said, and Sokka looked at her, wide eyed. _'Damn she's hot when she swears.' _"You're the boss, Sokka. Do whatever you want. My body is yours."

"Slut." he said, pulling at her hair as he kissed her, hard. Tongues collided and teeth occasionally scraped together, as hands wandered and discovered previously unknown areas.

"Bedroom." Ty Lee moaned, as she stood up, hair loose and messy, shirt on the ground. Sokka was no better, as he stumbled up, a bulge pressing against his loose pants. They quickly made their way to Ty Lee's room, and resumed their activities there.

Sokka let out a soft moan as he stared at Ty Lee, already naked, lying on the bed, a sexy coy look on her face.

"Don't look at me like I'm a piece of meat." she whimpered as his tongue lapped at a nipple.

"Shut up, and just moan." Sokka commanded, grabbing her ass as he continued his ministrations on her chest.

"Let me." she groaned out, smirking as the Water Tribe boy blushed, and sat up. With the agility of a panther-lion, Ty Lee pounced on him, rocking their burning cores together. With a final smirk, she put her head between his legs, licking his erection form tip to balls. Sokka shuddered, and moaned, pushing her head own more as the younger girl groaned against him, the vibrations making him thrust up, and almost choke her.

A hand pushed his hips down, as Ty Lee looked up, meeting his eyes as she sucked him. Sokka groaned at the sight of the girl sucking on his head, and slowly pushing more of him into her small mouth. Sharp teeth lightly grazed the very sensitive skin, and Sokka bucked involuntarily, pushing all of him in her throat.

Ty Lee choked slightly, and soon adjusted. The older groaned, so close to coming, when that wondrously hot mouth pulled away.

"Finish what you fucking started, slut." Sokka commanded.

"It won't be fair. You almost come, and I don't get any attention." Ty Lee fake pouted as she lay down, a hand making it's way to her burning core, a finger pressing against pink folds, rubbing the bundle of nerves there. That sight alone nearly made Sokka come. And the fact that the girl was moaning his name as she touched herself didn't help a bit.

"Fuck." he whispered against her lips as he kissed her. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, so rough." he whispered, before he captured her lips again, taking both her wrists and pulling them up, one hand holding them out of the way as he thrust into her.

"Not a virgin, I see." he groaned, loving the feeling of her wet pussy throbbing around his penis.

"Don't act surprised." Ty Lee said, letting out a soft moan. "Move."

And move he did. Sokka thrust into her mercilessly, grabbing her hips as he went in deep. The sounds of skin on skin echoed across the room, along with pants, and groans.

Sokka hit his first orgasm quickly, spilling his seed deep inside Ty Lee. She came a few minutes later, with Sokka's hand on her clit, rubbing and pushing.

And when Ty Lee sat up, Sokka saw his cum leak out of her, staining the bedding.

"That's it?" Ty Lee smirked, licking her lips. "That's all the pent up sexual desire you have in you?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"That night's still young, I'm still horny, and I'm sure you are too." she smiled, lying on her stomach, pushing her ass up.

"Damn you." Sokka said, feeling himself get hard again. Looking around the room, he spotted a thick strip of red fabric. Getting up to grab it, he made his way back to Ty Lee.

"I need to punish you." he said, grabbing her hands with one of his, and forcing them to grasp the bedpost. With a quick and sturdy knot, he tied her hand up, leaving her lying with her body in a diagonal position, and her dripping wet vagina throbbing in need.

"You slut, getting off on bondage." he said, pushing two fingers into her. Ty Lee moaned, thrashing against her restrains. "Please." she whispered, spreading her legs out wider. "Fuck me."

"I will." And Sokka thrust into her, groping her breasts as he thrust into her, doggy-style. Ty Lee sighed, feeling Sokka's balls hit her ass. The boy groaned as he fucked her, playing with her tits.

"Ah!" Ty Lee screamed a while later, shivering, and moaning as Sokka hit her g-spot. "You like that?" Sokka panted into her ear, jack-hammering into her.

"I'm so close. You like that? My dick fucking your cunt form behind. Cum for me, Ty, moan my name." he whispered into her ear, reaching to rub her clit.

"SOKKA!" Ty Lee shrieked, bucking against his hand as her walls contracted against Sokka's penis.

"Oh God!" he moaned as he came, his hot semen filling Ty Lee for a second time that night.

"Fuck." Ty Lee groaned as she lay down on her bed, cringing as she felt jizz exit her vagina.

"We should go to the other room." Sokka suggested after their post-orgasmic bliss started to fade.

"You're gonna stay the night?" Ty Lee asked, standing up, and he looked at her.

"Yeah." he nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I just assumed you were gonna go back to Suki's. You don't have your own place here, right?"

"I do. It's just too far."

"I see. You need anything?" she nodded, smiling as they left the room, and went into the smaller guest room.

"Sleep. I'll shower in the morning." Sokka said, sitting on the bed. "You wanna join me?"

"Okay, but I'm showering first." Ty Lee said, walking towards the shower, and left the door open.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sokka." Ty Lee said as she lay on her bed, looking at her tired friend.

"G'night, babe." he murmured, throwing an arm around her waist as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." she said, pressing her lips to his cheek.

_'Sorry I slept with your boyfriend, Suki. How can I resist helping out a friend, especially when I'm crushing on him. You missed out on taking his virginity, bitch.' _she thought as she slept into a slumber, snuggling against Sokka's warm body.

* * *

Okay, so here's the first prologue, which also serves as the first chapter to my next Ty Lokka story, which I will post sometime later.

Sorry for the amount of lemons in this, I promise you, the second prologue will be less smutty. And it has been a while since I wrote het, so I'm hoping it's not complete crap.

Also, this story is now rated M, so keep that warning in mind.

I'll post the second prologue soon ^^

So, review, please?

-Pika-chan


End file.
